


Not By Chance

by Linaewen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/pseuds/Linaewen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours before the Council it set to convene, Elrond is told of the arrival of a messenger from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Back to Middle-earth Month 2014 Challenge from the prompt, _"write a story where the arrival of an unexpected messenger at any place in Middle-earth changes the course of events."_

Dawn was not yet breaking, but the sky above the sharp line of mountains that towered over Rivendell was beginning to turn grey as night receded.  Elrond had been busy throughout the night in advance of the Council that was to be held later that day -- not so much with preparations for the gathering, but rather with contemplating all that had come to pass in recent days and how it might affect the outcome of the council and the future of the free peoples of Middle Earth.  There was much to consider and much that was still yet unknown, but even so, Elrond felt a thrill of anticipation -- even hope -- that something exceedingly important would result from the coming day's work.  It was not by chance that so many had gathered in Rivendell in recent days, each one bearing a tale that was somehow with the Enemy and the Ring of Power.  No, it was not by chance that they came, and chance would not govern the decisions they would make.  
  
As Elrond watched the slowly lightening horizon, he found himself wondering what more might take place in the intervening time before the council meeting was set to begin.  What piece of news might yet come to him that would impact his counsel?  What messenger might appear in these final hours, with a report of some happening in the world that would be of significance to their decision-making?  
  
At that moment, there came a knock at the door of his chamber.  
  
"Come!" called Elrond.  
  
An Elf entered, bowing his head to Elrond as he delivered his message.  "My lord Elrond, a messenger has just now arrived -- a Man from the South, requesting an audience with you."  
  
"A Man from the South?" Elrond exclaimed.  "He has traveled far, then, to deliver his message!  Did he inform you of his name and what his business with me might be?"  
  
"He was reluctant to share the details of his errand with anyone but you, but he did tell me some of what has brought him here.  He is Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, who comes with news of war in the South, and he seeks counsel and the wisdom of Elrond.  He claims to have been directed specifically to seek out Imladris.  He has been traveling some time, it would seem; his journey has been long and difficult, for the road was unknown to him."  
  
"Has he eaten and rested as yet?" Elrond asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Nay, he refused both food and drink, and will not rest until he has seen you and spoken to you of his errand."  
  
"Very well," Elrond replied.  "Show him in at once, then go and bring wine and food, and see that a chamber is prepared for him.  I will hear what he has to say, and bid him be present at the Council.  It is not a coincidence that he has come so far, with so much difficulty, to arrive at our doorstep on this day of all days."  
  
As the Elf hurried away to do his lord's bidding, Elrond again felt a sense of anticipation.  
  
Indeed, he thought to himself.  His arrival on this day at such a time is by no means a matter of chance -- it is a portent of great things to come.  Boromir, son of Denethor, has been drawn here for a purpose, and therefore his errand must be of great significance.  Not lightly do the proud men of Gondor seek the counsel of others!  Perhaps Boromir's news is the last piece that is needed to form a complete picture of the task that is before us, that we might change the course of events and thwart the plan of the Enemy.  May it be so!  
  
 _"You have come and are here met, in this very nick of time, by chance as it may seem._ _Yet it is not so. Believe rather that it is so ordered that we, who sit here, and none others,_ _must now find counsel for the peril of the world."_   _(Elrond in "The Council of Elrond," FotR)_


End file.
